The present invention relates to a method of making dental prostheses for the upper or lower jaw in accordance with their individual design.
All previously known measures for ensuring the adhesion of dental prostheses are unsatisfactory. Both patients and dentists are confronted by the problem of dental prostheses that do not fit securely, especially in the lower jaw.
This problem has been solved in accordance with German Utility Patent DE-GM No. 8 225 853 with a valve ring groove that extends around the edge of the prosthesis, that surrounds the hollow formed by the prosthesis, and that accepts a soft sealing material that can be tolerated by the tissues. It is practical for the groove to be uniform in depth and to be undercut. It may extend continuously around the total hollow in the prosthesis or be in sections.
An additional problem has, however, been encountered in creating a groove precisely enough to be practical.